「キラキラ太陽」
by caramelhae
Summary: Karena Sunshine Islands adalah tempat yang disinari terangnya matahari, Chelsea tak ingin siapa pun yang tinggal di atasnya terpuruk dalam gelapnya duka nestapa, termasuk Will.
**Harvest Moon © Natsume.**

 **キラキラ太陽 ~glittering sun~**

.

.

* * *

Chelsea sudah hidup cukup lama untuk memahami bahwa manusia tidaklah tersusun dari satu sisi sifat. Orang yang riang gembira tak selamanya berbahagia, sedang sosok yang muram tak seterusnya menderita. Karena tak ada yang abadi bila menyangkut manusia dan segala kompleksitasnya.

Kekekalan adalah dusta,

berlaku bagi nyawa ibu Will berikut keceriaan sang anak yang ditinggalkannya.

Sunshine Islands baru dimanjakan oleh serbuk-serbuk bunga musim semi selama enam hari ketika kabar duka itu datang bak badai di musim panas; tiba-tiba dan tak terprediksi.

Mata Will yang membelalak lebar, memancarkan keterkejutan dan luka mendalam, bahkan masih melekat di benak Chelsea setelah kapal yang membawa Will, Regis, dan Sabrina meninggalkan dermaga menuju kota. Ekspresi perih yang terlukis di wajah lelaki itu terus menggerayangi otak Chelsea sekuat apa pun ia berusaha menyingkirkannya dengan berkutat pada ternak dan tumbuhannya.

Tragedi di keluarga Regison itu menampar Chelsea dengan fakta bahwa lelaki pirang itu—entah sejak kapan—telah berintegrasi dengannya. Seperti sebuah peribahasa; bila satu organ terluka, maka bagian tubuh lain turut menanggung pedih.

Dan Chelsea menolak untuk menjadi domino—di mana bila satu keping jatuh, keping lainnya ikut tumbang. Kali ini, Chelsea ingin menjadi potongan lego yang menopang Will dari bawah, atau nahkoda yang menyetir lelaki itu untuk memastikan dia tidak terlalu jauh berlayar di samudra keperihan.

.

Will kembali ke Sunshine Islands sebulan kemudian, bersamaan dengan embusan angin musim panas yang terlalu hangat untuk suasana duka.

Ucapan-ucapan belasungkawa bersemburan, ditanggapi Will dengan sopan santun sepantasnya dan seulas senyum. Senyum. Senyum yang tak Chelsea suka—karena Chelsea bisa melihat titik-titik kepedihan yang bersembunyi di balik dua sudut bibir yang terangkat itu.

Chelsea sudah mengenal Will cukup lama untuk mengerti bila Will memiliki kontrol diri yang bagus—yang terkadang, sialnya, membuat lelaki itu terjebak dalam lapis pretensi. Will yang mesti meremukkan hasrat berucap sarkasme demi menjunjung tinggi tata krama. Chelsea senantiasa memakluminya, karena itu adalah prinsip yang sejalan dengan posisi dan kehidupannya sebagai anggota keluarga terhormat.

Namun, bila sekarang Will memaksakan diri untuk menelan kepahitan sambil memasang tampang semanis madu, Chelsea tak mau membiarkannya.

Tentu, Will tak mesti mengumbar kecengengan pada tiap kepala di Sunshine Islands, tentu saja tidak. Lelaki itu mesti menegakkan kepala dan menahan air mata, tetapi Chelsea merasa kalau ia tetap butuh menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu seseorang sementara air matanya mengalir deras.

Dan, pada malam yang cerah ini, Chelsea bertaruh apakah ia cukup pantas untuk menjadi _seseorang_ itu.

.

Melangkah pelan dari dermaga kecil di sebelah kanan Meadow Island, Chelsea menatap punggung Will yang berbalut _blazer_ putih. Punggung itu masih tegak. Rambut pirangnya pun masih cerah seperti bunga matahari.

Sejenak kemudian, Will menoleh. "Ayo, berdiri di sampingku," panggilnya. "Meski bintangnya tak begitu banyak, langitnya lumayan bagus untuk dinikmati."

Cukup dengan melirik figur yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi sekian belas sentimeter darinya itu, Chelsea bisa menangkap perbedaan pada air mukanya.

Sebelumnya, Will senantiasa menikmati suasana Meadow Island dengan wajah teduh dan sorot mata syahdu—yang dengan melihatnya saja, Chelsea bisa membayangkan arus ide-ide yang mengalir deras di otak lelaki itu. Will, dengan pemikirannya soal nilai-nilai kehidupan, mulai dari yang trivial hingga krusial, yang terkadang dibaginya pada Chelsea.

Sekarang, yang Chelsea lihat adalah sepasang mata biru sendu dan melankolis, seperti matahari yang terbenam terlalu cepat. Langit biru penyimpan kehangatan sekaligus misteri itu, terputar menjadi lautan dalam bersimbah sesal. Keberadaan Will selama ini identik dengan kicau burung, cukup untuk membuat Chelsea mendengar irama jazz yang elegan hanya dengan berada di dekatnya. Namun, saat ini, yang Chelsea tangkap adalah andante yang suram dan mendayu-dayu.

Chelsea yakin bila ia harus, harus, _harus_ mengembalikan simfoni riang yang semestinya mewarnai hari-hari Will.

Tapi, apa yang bisa Chelsea lakukan? Ia hanyalah peternak, bukan pujangga yang ahli merangkai kata-kata.

Chelsea mendongak, bulan sabit yang timbul-tenggelam beriringan dengan gerakan awan mengejek kebimbangannya. Gadis berambut cokelat itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu memutuskan untuk tidak bertele-tele.

"Will … kautahu, bila kaubutuh bantuan, atau bahu untuk bersandar, atau tangan untuk menyeka air mata … aku … selalu ada."

Chelsea tahu bila kalimatnya tadi terlalu pasaran, tetapi tidakkah sudah dikatakan tadi, bila Chelsea bukan master dalam menenun kata-kata?

Will menoleh, sepasang mata birunya tertuju lurus pada Chelsea dengan sorot yang tak repot-repot Chelsea artikan, karena sekali lagi, manusia dan kompleksitasnya bukanlah sesuatu yang gampang diuraikan.

Chelsea sudah menyiapkan argumen untuk dilayangkan pada Will andai lelaki itu bersikap defensif dan menolak dimanjakan dengan kepedulian.

Namun kenyataannya, yang Will lakukan adalah melangkah pelan menuju punggung Chelsea, lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling, mendekap tubuh gadis berambut cokelat itu dari belakang.

Ralat. Mungkin manusia tak melulu bersifat kompleks. Sesekali, manusia berhak untuk bersikap sederhana, sesederhana pelukan Will yang dilandasi hasrat mencari keping-keping kekuatan.

Will membenamkan wajahnya di mahkota cokelat Chelsea, menghirup aroma sampo kamomil yang lembut dan menggelitik hidung. Sambil memejamkan mata, Chelsea menggenggam tangan Will yang beristirahat di areal perutnya, genggaman canggung yang perlahan menjadi erat, seerat keinginannya untuk memberi kehangatan pada Will sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Mereka bergeming dalam posisi itu selama beberapa belas detik sebelum Will mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan berkata lirih, "Aku tak akan menangis, karena aku sudah puas melakukannya sepanjang prosesi pemakaman ibuku dan beberapa hari setelahnya. Tapi aku masih butuh kenyamanan dan dukungan, jadi … tolong … tolong katakan sesuatu yang bisa mendorongku."

Chelsea tersenyum tipis, pedih dan simpatik. "Yakin, ingin mendengarnya dariku? Kautahu, aku bukan ahli memotivasi."

"Selama itu kau, aku percaya."

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat." Chelsea menghela napas dalam-dalam. Penuturan selanjutnya ia luncurkan sambil melabuhkan pandangan pada beberapa bintang yang berkerlip malu-malu di langit mendung. "Semua peristiwa yang kita alami—baik manis, pahit, maupun asin—adalah bagian dari garis hidup. Kau jatuh cinta, lalu kau berpisah. Kau menyayangi, lalu kau kehilangan. Dan emosi-emosi yang lahir dari ketetapan tersebut termasuk bagian dari naskah hidup yang sudah tersusun rapi. Jangan mengelak dan menampik keberadaan emosi-emosi tersebut. Terimalah emosi tersebut meski menyesakkan. Dan lukamu, meski mungkin mustahil untuk melenyapkannya hingga tak berbekas, setidaknya teruslah berharap agar bisa segera menutup. Baik oleh waktu, maupun usaha. Bersama orang lain, ataupun sendiri."

Will beralih menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Chelsea. Pagutannya mengerat. "Lukaku ini, mau disembuhkan oleh waktu atau usaha, aku belum tahu. Yang pasti, terlalu menyakitkan bila aku jatuh-bangun sendirian. Aku tak memaksamu untuk mengulurkan tangan dan membantuku tiap aku terjatuh, tapi, tolong … tetaplah menjadi Chelsea yang membuatku punya alasan untuk bangkit."

"Bodoh." Tangan kanan Chelsea terangkat, mengelus kepala Will, jemarinya menari di antara helai-helai pirang lelaki itu. "Melihatmu yang seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengulurkan tangan?"

"… Terima kasih."

Chelsea merasakan senyum Will yang terulas perlahan di atas bahunya.

"Aku tak butuh terima kasih," kepala digelengkan pelan, "dan aku akan tetap menjadi 'Chelsea' yang kauinginkan … asal kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku ini."

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Berbahagialah, Will."

.

.

[ _Karena Sunshine Islands adalah tempat yang disinari terangnya matahari._ ]

.

.

.

* * *

(a/n) this work is written out of impulsivity. idk, suddenly i feel like to write something emotional ... so, this is it. thanks for reading ^^


End file.
